


The Silver Time Turner

by BeccaMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaMae/pseuds/BeccaMae
Summary: The Marauders manage to get their hands on a silver time turner, they end up further in the future than they thought they would be and now they're meeting their future children? This is crazy.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Silver Time Turner

James Fleamont Potter couldn't believe his luck as he stared at the small silver trinket in his palm. He had just found the last silver time turner there was and he had no idea what to do. 

James sat staring at the precious thing for half an hour before realising he had to show the others. He jumped to his feet and raced to the common room and yelled at Padfoot to gather the rest of their friends and meet him in an abandoned classroom. Chucking the map at the long haired boy along the way.

10 minutes later, the Marauders, Lily, Alice and Frank were sat in a circle on the floor with the turner in the middle.

"What should we do with it?" Wormtail asked.

"We shouldn't do anything with it, it's dangerous." Moony replied.

"Oh c'mon Moons, we could see the future with this thing." Padfoot whined.

"I repeat, it's _dangerous _." Moony Glared at Padfoot.__

__"We wouldn't go far, it'll be fun Moons." James insisted and Remus sighed._ _

__"Whatever."_ _

__"You can't seriously be going along with this Remus." Lily snapped._ _

__"They will go whether I say yes or not, someone has to look after them."_ _

__The girl glanced to the time turner and then back to the boys, "I might as well come then." She looked to Alice and Frank._ _

__"I'm in." Frank clapped and rubbed his hands together eagerly before giving his girlfriend a worried glance, "if you are, of course."_ _

__Alice sighed and leaned forward, " Let's do this." She said._ _

__They spent the next five minutes circling the chain around each one of their wrists._ _

__James sat back and surveyed the others._ _

__"We ready?" He asked._ _

__Everyone nodded._ _

__James sucked in a nervous breath and leaned forward and twisted the turner five time before closing his eyes at the weird sensation. This lasted for about 10 minutes before he hit solid ground and everything went black._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might come slow, I'm not the best writer and I'm not very good at keeping on top of things so I'm sorry in advance if things take a while.


End file.
